ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight
How Midnight joined the Tourney Macbeth (マクベス Makubesu), formerly codenamed Midnight (ミッドナイト Middonaito), was a Dark Mage of the Oración Seis: a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal was to find a Magic known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. After the rebirth of the Oración Seis, Macbeth referred to himself as Brain II. He later joined Crime Sorcière as an Independent Mage after his escape from prison, per Jellal's request to help him take down Zeref. With no news of Zeref turning up, Macbeth hears a report by Elliott Carver about a massive uprising in Fiore. To check if this is true, Macbeth takes his Midnight identity to infiltrate the Carver Media Group. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Midnight meditates while sleeping. After the announcer calls his name Midnight wakes up and summons an ethereal slash as the camera zooms saying "In order to achieve something, you have to pay a high cost." Special Moves Invisible Scythe (Neutral) Midnight generates ethereal slashes to send flying at his opponent. Phantom Nail (Side) Midnight creates the illusion of a hand with giant nails that cut the enemy. Ghostly Billows (Up) Midnight flies into the air using ghostly hands to slash his opponents. Spiral Pain (Down) Macbeth initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Macbeth himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force. Dark Rondo (Hyper Smash) Macbeth gathers Darkness Magic and then fires it at his opponent. Genesis Zero (Final Smash) Macbeth first gathers Darkness Magic on his hands and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike his target. The phantoms, once they make contact, completely engulf Macbeth's foe, dragging them into a world of nothingness. This will strip a life from the stock if successful. Victory Animations #Macbeth rubs his hair and swipes his hand saying "This is boring." #Macbeth projects an illusion of a demon and says "I'm looking forward to see how much pain you can endure." #Midnight reflects the loser's blind attack to him/her with a Stamina KO cry then says "And whatever kind of attack you throw at me, I'll be able to twist and manipulate all of it." On-Screen Appearance Macbeth rides a carpet to his point and says "At least you're determined." Trivia *Midnight's rival is the main antagonist of Tomorrow Never Dies and the leader of the Carver Media Group, Elliott Carver. *Midnight shares his English voice actor with Steely Dan, Jin Chonrei, Coby, Yuuichiro Hyakuya, Havia Winchell and Toma Kamijo. *Midnight shares his Japanese voice actor with Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Shark Boy and Ventus. *Midnight shares his French voice actor with Mugly, Shawn, Bamboo Pandamonium and Lucifero. *Midnight shares his German voice actor with the Galactic Federation Marine. *Midnight shares his Arabic voice actor with Kenshiro, Don Genie, Yukimura Sanada, Ook, Jin Kisaragi, Envy, Cursya, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Momotaro Tsurugi, Jotaro Kujo, Ishizaki, Jin Chonrei, Suigetsu Hozuki, Magoichi Saika, Dracule Mihawk, Kenichi Shirahama, Emperor Leo, Cofagrigus, Captain Greenbeard of the Scurvy Crew, Virgo Shaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Gray Fullbuster, Karas, Sea Horse Baian, Kazuki Fuuchouin, Deadman, Yoshitsune Minamoto, Rock Lee, Trace, Gouji Akashi, Ribbons Almark (in all his Mobile Suits), Kung Lao, Tekkaman Blade, Ryo Sakazaki, Nam and Tus. *Midnight shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Elfman Strauss, Golem, Kankuro, T. Hawk, Jamil and Kishward. Category:Fairy Tail characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen